An Invite for the All-Stars
by N.kirby
Summary: During their small vacation for summer, the Playstation All-Stars had obtained an invitation for a formal-wear event in Romania! However, the castle they are visiting is rather familiar and suspicious. What's even worse, is that Cliora and reporter Bleu are hot on their trail! Can shenanigans be stopped? Probably not… (Contains: Violence, suggestive themes, headcanons/an OC)
1. Invited to a Party

**((Hey everyone! This is the second part of the summer story. I think after this, I'll take a real small break from the PSAS side-fics and work a lot more on "Gamindustri Clash" and my blogs. I own none of the characters, except Bleu! Like always, please review and enjoy!))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Really? Of course I'll come! That sounds great! We haven't had proper quality time in a few months!… Huh? Grimmy mentioned my projects? Well I'll be happy to tell you all about them then!… My sister? That's even better! She's the best lil' sis I could ask for! I'll meet up with all of you there then, I'm not in the condition to fly!"

She then hung up, Neptune rushed to get out of her pajamas and prepare everything. "Hey sis! Are you there? Because I got really great news for you! We're both invited to a party with my old pals, the All-Stars! Do you wanna come along?" A girl with longer hair and a sailor-skirt heard the older sister.

Her heart jumped. "A p-party? With those people you met months back? I don't know, some of them seemed rather frightening… What if they don't like me? What if I end up embarrassing myself or you? Something bad could happen if we just leave Planeptune behind! Did you ask Histoire about it?" Mr. Grimm then stood behind the younger sibling.

"I already told Histoire, she's fine with it. You really should stop worrying about every little thing. Besides, I'm coming along too." Nepgear then gulped. She was always a bit frightened by Mr. Grimm, even if Neptune loved him and Compa even approved of his care. After all, he was the embodiment of death.

With that, the two CPUs and grim reaper prepared to meet-up with the All-Stars.

* * *

PaRappa was nervous out of his mind. He only asked Sunny Funny to come with him to the Valentines' Day event once, and wasn't sure if she'd accept. Thankfully, Toro was around to give encouragement while he went to invite Lammy.

"Just act natural and calm! Don't try to make up an excuse or anything, just that it's a party in Romania, and that it would be nice if she came with you! Hold back any hesitance you have, alright? Remember, _you gotta believe!_" Toro mew'd.

Nodding slowly, he approached the flower-girl. "Here it goes… Hey there! Uh, Sunny? Can I ask you something?" She turned around to him. "Would you like to join me and my friends, the All-Stars… Uh, we're going to Romania for a formal event, I was wondering if you would like to come along!"

There was a small pause, then Sunny Funny smiled brightly. "Sounds far away, but I'd love to! I enjoyed meeting your friends last time, so why not? I'll ask my parents and ready some outfits, okay?" It was tempting to let out a sigh of relief, but PaRappa contained himself. When she left, he then exhaled, nearly falling over.

"See! You did it! Great job!" Toro jumped up and down for joy, happy for PaRappa. "Now, I just need to ask Lammy, I'll be right back! Okay? I won't be long!" He then skipped off, unable to hold in excitement.

* * *

It wasn't just PaRappa who was a little nervous. Spike had a bit of trouble asking Helga out, and he didn't have a wingman like Toro, just Sir Daniel and Fat Princess as witnesses from afar. "I don't know why it's always the little boys that have trouble asking girls out. Pupul just latches onto her favorite guy, and I'm already married!" Plump stated, while eating a cupcake.

"That first one isn't a good example. And I honestly didn't know you were married at your age…" Sir Daniel mumbled. "They simply just haven't gained the courage at their age yet, besides, it's better than being full of yourself and wanting every woman like Zeus. I already asked Kiya thankfully, and told her that Raiden wasn't around anymore, so she instantly accepted."

Fat Princess then tilted her head. "What does she have against Raiden? He may be gruff and didn't understand that Cole was actually trying to help people, but he's a nice guy. It's only when he goes all ripper-mode is when…" Daniel then pointed toward Spike, who looked calm finally.

"She said yes… For a moment I thought her first impression of you guys wasn't so good, but Helga said she'd like to see you all again! No offense to you guys or anything." All Daniel could do was give a thumbs up to the boy.

* * *

On the rooftops, Carmelita stood there. "Slow crime days have been more frequent ever since that one invasion a few months back... Ugh! How is any cop supposed to bust anyone like this? I'm on duty, yet nothing is happening so far! I'd know some sort of shady business when I-"

"It's been a while Carmelita, I heard one of my fellow All-Stars saved you and the gang at one point." Swiftly, she turned around, pointing her shock pistol at Sly. "Lovely and aware as always, if you're bored, I have an offer for you right now. Only right to treat someone like you to a special vacation, isn't it?"

The fox snarled a little. "_Vacation?!_ Just because nothing has been happening doesn't mean I can leave my spot! Regardless of what you say, I'm taking you in, ringtail! I only let your accomplices off the hook for… Reasons!" Sly grinned, not moving an inch at all.

A plan was clearly on his mind, being the clever type he was. "Then there you go. I'll let you play chase with me, and it can be made as an excuse to your boss so we can go to Romania. Besides, what's any good of catching me when no one else is running around currently?" What Sly said made Carmelita think. In reality, she did want to spend time with the thief, but also arrest him by any means.

Such a compromise was interesting enough to hold her interest. "Alright then Cooper… I'll give you a three-second start!" With that, he made a break for it, which alerted the other cops on duty. "Can't believe he managed to talk me into something that could ruin my image, but I…" Carmelita then joined into the chase.

Most of the police lost track of him after nearly an hour, only she pursued.

* * *

Nearly everyone had brought their significant other to the basilicom. Nathan Drake had his wife, Jak brought Keira along, and Ratchet had Talwyn for the ride. "Nariko doesn't have a date at all, and neither does Kat…! This could be my chance to beat the others for once!" Kuro mew'd.

Just as he was about to go up to them, a pink rabbit rammed into Kuro. "Kuro! There you are! Where's Toro?! I haven't seen him in a few months! I was wondering if he wants to spend time with me. I mean! And everyone else back home!"

It was obvious that she was full of energy, anticipating to meet with her old friend. "We're getting ready for a trip to Romania, and Toro is bringing Lammy. So we don't have time for that Jun." Jun's expression then rapidly changed, stamping her foot in anger.

"**_What?!_** The flattened sheep again in my way?! Romania?! W-what am I going to do?! I didn't count on this at all! _Shoot!_" She then froze, grabbing Kuro's arm before he could leave. "No way! You're taking me with me then! I'm not going to have a sheep steal Toro!"

Kuro cringed at the sudden declaration. "B-but Jun, you're not a pretty curvy girl…" Jun then quickly bonked on the head by her.

"Curvy?! There's the a brutal warrior lady, the Fat Princess, and the really flat-chested one!" Most of the girls now had their attention grabbed from Jun...

Especially Pupuru, who slumped down and began gritting her teeth from the last part. "Did she forget about Kat, or is she just the most attractive one here compared to us? She acts like I'm not proud of who I am." Fat Princess said quietly, followed by a chuckle from her husband, Prince Albert.

Shaking his head, Donte prepared his tux. "Are we going to have anymore obnoxious company besides that rabbit then?"

Just then, Neptune and Mr. Grimm arrived. Nepgear followed them, trembling as she bumped into Isaac Clarke. "_Ah!_ I… I'm sorry! So sorry! I… I didn't see you there! A-are you hurt?"

"I spoke too soon clearly..." Donte mumbled.

Following up from those three was Gex. Donte's attention was then grabbed by the woman with him, same with Daxter and Kuro. She had red-orange hair in a ponytail, earrings, and a notably beautiful figure... "Nice to see I could make it just on time. Oh yes, I should introduce everyone to my date, or alternatively, possible rival if I join. _This is Nikki of the Pandemonium games, a wonderful enchantress._"

This woman coming in was one thing, the fact she was also a sorceress was enough to make Pupuru start clenching her fists. "Whoa, how come you get to date the hot chick? _You're a lizard!_ She deserves a better hero than that." Daxter exclaimed.

"Yeah, like me of course. Hunted any demons before sweetheart?" Donte interrupted, looking smug. Kuro wanted to object, but was stuck with Jun at the moment.

Ratchet hoped he could stop anything from breaking out into a fight. "Well you were the only one missing Gex, we're good to go now! Tomba said he wanted to stay behind, right?" He nodded in response.

Any disputes could be saved for later. The All-Stars had to make it to the airport... Especially when someone was on their tail.

* * *

Cliora woke up. "Ugh… What happened?" Despite her passing out yesterday, she found herself all safe and lying down on a bed. "Where is this? Who brought me here?!"

"That would be me, mademoiselle. I am Bleu. You could have died out there really, lacking nutrition and all. But I had just ze right medicine to heal you. I have to thank you greatly for ze information you gave me… So, I decided that we could make a deal." Narrowing her eyes, Cliora sat upwards.

She huffed. "What kind of deal are we talking about? And why with you?"

"You are after ze All-Stars, oui? If we team up, you could get get revenge and find ze murderer of your beloved, while I can make ze perfect article on them! Bonne idée, n'est-il pas? I could help you track them down." The idea got Cliora thinking, Bleu was clearly very willing to help, and have her own needs.

A smile formed. "Very well. You have a deal, miss Bleu."

"_Merveilleux!_ Vous ne le regretterez pas! Let's get a move on then, they might be still at Lastation's basilicom if we're fast enough!" Cliora exited the small house without any hesitance, while Bleu grabbed her camera. "_Hohoho…_ Personne n'a pris sur, évidemment, que j'ai été le beau coeur Bleu!… Les autres déesses doit payer!" Raising a fist, she followed while mumbling.

* * *

**((Getting this part done now. I don't have as much inspiration yet, so it may take longer to pump out chapters...**

**And yes, Fat Princess is married. She gets a husband at the end of the game. Kinda wonder who is gonna annoy either the All-Stars or the readers more here… Nepgear, or Jun Mihara. :P**

**… If you dump Bleu's mumbling into a translator, then you get pretty easy spoilers… So I wouldn't do it if you want to be surprised.))**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter Two**

It wasn't a surprise to Solaire at all when he saw that Cliora had returned, completely ignoring her new companion. "Ah, I was told you would come back again. What is it you're here for now? If it's the location of the All-Stars, I'm sorry to say that I cannot reveal that information to you."

He was about to close the door on the two women, but Cliora's foot blocked the way. "I think you should tell us where they are! Or Bleu here will find the secrets of all of you by unusual means!… That's what you do, right?" She grinned in response, making Solaire tremble.

"No, I wouldn't like that actually. How do I put this?… They're on another trip. To… Er… Rome. Wait, Russia? Or was it… Oh, I guess I can't think of any other places that start with 'R'. At some sort of gathering event where… They have alternate costumes. It will be hard to spot them easily." Neither of them believed the knight.

Cliora snapped her fingers to make a monster appear. "The only other place with 'R' he might be trying to cover up is Romania. Honestly, I can tell when someone is lying. Though, he may be partly right about the costumes part. Shall we leave?" Bleu asked.

Both of them instantly ditched Solaire before he could do anything, and they took off on the back of a winged-monster. "Romania?" From a distance, Morrigan listened carefully. "Could it be that…? Especially only a few days after I met them?" She pondered, then spread her wings. "I can't let anything bad happen to my toys, now can I? Besides, if it really is _him…_ Then Mishima will already know."

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the large castle. A dark aura surrounded it, which some of them could partially feel. "This place really seems familiar. Like it was in a game we played…" Toro thought aloud. Both Lammy and Kuro agreed, it didn't help that Heihachi clearly knew who invited the All-Stars.

"If I end up finding criminal activity in here, I'll bust them and you, Cooper!" Carmelita growled.

"Criminals? Try demons, bet some are lurking here." Donte replied.

"Even if they are demons or monsters, are they humble, or a threat? Because we can't be too judgmental..." Kat said softly.

"All of you are so worried. But I think this place is beautiful! I would like to live here… Right Mr. B?" Little Sister asked, in which Big Daddy gave a moan of disagreement for once.

Regardless, they entered the castle. A butler stood by to greet them, inside were many men and women that were wonderfully dressed. Captain Blasto smirked. "Seconds in, and I see babes. Time to make my move-"

But before Blasto could, all of the people stood at the sides of the room, bowing down. "Ah, so my guests of honor have arrived at last. I welcome you, Playstation All-Stars." A man emerged from the doors, speaking in a smooth accent. He had a blue outfit and cape, tanned skin, a large build, and orange spiky hair. The women instantly surrounded him.

Toro, Lammy, and Kuro were shocked. "W-wha?! It's…! What do we do?!" The white cat mew'd. "I mean, ever since the Console Wars, one of us had trouble with…"

"M-maybe he won't mean any harm!" Kuro whispered in response.

"I… I didn't think h-he actually existed! I thought it w-was just in that…" Lammy mumbled.

"Didn't we see this guy along with that Morrigan character during the invasion? Or is it just my imagination?" Cole wondered.

Heihachi grinned. "Well,_ Demitri_. I didn't think you'd have the guts at all to invite us of all people! Let me guess-"

Raising his hand, Demitri glared to silence him. "Hm, you were part of them? That's disappointing, someone as rude as yourself really shouldn't be here, Mishima. At least let me properly introduce myself to your friends…**_ I am Demitri Maximoff._ **I invited you all here for a discussion, but not after you all refresh yourselves and perhaps have a dance. So please, make yourselves at home." He sipped his wine glass, then left them be while sitting on a throne, amused.

Some of the All-Stars were hesitant, others easily adjusted. "As excited as I am, I feel like this guy is way too familiar, yet it's escaping my mind! Shoot…" Neptune transformed, her frilly white dress turning into a slick and revealing black one when she became Purple Heart. "It's only right I change into this form so I can match your height, _Grimmy._"

"F-first off… Don't call me that when you're in CPU form! I-it feels embarrassing when it doesn't come from your childish half!" Mr. Grimm stuttered, showing a blush despite having no blood or flesh. "S-secondly, are you sure you want to do this? Considering how you're…" She answered him by taking his hand.

* * *

In a dressing room, both PaRappa and Spike were nervous out of their minds. "I… I didn't think I'd get this far! What do I do? I might make a fool of myself out there to Sunny Funny!" The dog whimpered.

"Just do that thing you know… What was it? 'I got to believe', right? Both of you, if dancing is an issue, just follow everyone's step including your partners." Spyro said. "If you don't mind, I gotta get back to Cinder now, lemme just… Hold up now!" Just as he was about to leave, something was shifting under the table.

Beneath the cloth, Spyro thought he spotted something black moving. PaRappa approached it with him, flipping it over. **_"Radec?!"_** Spike exclaimed in shock. "You're not the type to hide, what's going on?… Wait, let me guess, it has to do with Pupul, doesn't it?"

Mael only now wished he did bring the cloaking device along with him, so this wouldn't have happened. "Hiding from her? Don't be full of such ridiculous assumptions. I just know what's going to happen, that's all. Haven't you noticed _the pattern_ by now?" All three of them stared at each other, then shrugged.

"No, what pattern?" PaRappa asked.

"The one that happens in every 'Playstation All-Stars' story by this writer where for some reason, unfortunate things always happen to someone like myself, or I get stuck with that girl!"

Spyro raised his brow. "Well for one thing, most of the time you're a magnet for bad karma because you deserve it, considering how much of a jerk you can be." A pistol was then pointed at the dragon. "And that's only proving it further really, if you don't act like such a sourpuss, maybe the author will go easier on you."

"Actually, that might be true. Because in the first stories, Sweet Tooth was the one who got hurt usually, and he was a bit more of his killer-self that wanted to murder the newcomers, rather than just a semi-violent goof he is now. Same with Mr. Grimm on a few levels I guess." Spike noted.

Radec then emerged, leering down at the three. "I don't appreciate the way you all worded that. Question is, what is the purpose of going out there? I have other reasons besides my… Unusually poor luck." They all gave him a blank stare, not threatened at all for once.

"Well… I could tell everyone that the big, scary, bloodthirsty, and unforgiving leader of the Helghast is hiding. And why? Cause he's just afraid of being humiliated by some tiny obnoxious girl flocking around him. Sir Daniel is bound to get a kick out of it, and he'll look superior to you." The last part that Spyro uttered made Mael cringe the most, but the entire sentence angered him as it is.

He didn't point any guns this time, just stood over him. "Mind repeating any of that? I dislike being compared to anyone as it is, but to act as if you have the right to say that about…!" Stopping his words, Radec left the room, trying to swallow any emotion and look as stone-cold as always.

* * *

Daxter was just sitting there along with Clank, bored out of his mind. "Someone explain this to me, because it's buggin' me to no end! How did the bandicoot get a really bodacious gal, and the lizard get a human enchantress? At least I can get behind the grim reaper having a goddess!… Speaking of, what are the chances of me getting with Nepnep's sister?"

Clank tried his best to process what Daxter had just said. "Er, probably not the greatest. Not so much you, as much as it's her very… Uh, uninteresting nature. I barely even noticed her if you had not pointed it out. Besides, keep in mind that you're never the only one trying to seek out the attention of attractive females." He then directed toward Zeus and Captain Blasto, who were eyeing the Purple Sister.

At the same time, Kuro's attention had to be constantly refocused by Jun, who was mainly doing all of this to make Toro jealous. Kuu tried approaching Nepgear with his cute looks, but she seemed to decline whatever he was offering.

"I really wish maybe that I did find a suitable partner but… Everyone looks just so busy, or they're kind of frightening." She gulped. "Then again, I'm not appealing either with how hard I try to give out a personality like my sister. Perhaps I should just go up to anyone at this point and…"

By just turning around, she had bumped into a large figure. "_Ah!_ I'm so sorry sir!" Nepgear then looked up to see Demitri, trembling even more. "O-oh! Oh gosh! I'm really sorry mister- Uh, master Maximoff! I was really deep in thought, and didn't look where I was going." He just gave a smile at her.

"Perfectly fine, madam. I was actually just about to ask… Would you like to share this dance? You seemed rather alone."

His eyes gleamed, Nepgear felt herself become lost in the gaze. "Y… Y-yes." Her legs quaked, almost losing control. He gently took the hand of the girl, who's heart nearly stopped.

"There is a few things I wanted to ask you and your friends about really. But you were far too interesting to look away from to be honest. You aren't an ordinary human, are you?" He questioned.

"Me? Interesting?" She was utterly shocked to hear this from someone. "No one has ever told me that, they usually say they prefer my sister and… W-well yes, actually. I'm a CPU candidate." Part of Nepgear said to not give that information to someone only spoke to for a minute, but it was impossible to resist.

Yet he was understanding of it, nodding slowly. "One of the goddesses? That does explain such beauty I'm witnessing. Do you want the truth also?" She only had to mouth the words 'yes'. "I actually had to invite you All-Stars here for a favor, and so far, you seem the most capable of doing it for me."

Her sentences became more clear now. "What is it that you ask of me, master Maximoff?"

Toro knew he and Lammy had to do something, since Heihachi was unwilling to help, while everyone else didn't even notice anything strange going on. "I can just tell he's up to some sort of plot. But what can we do that won't cause a scene? There must be something." His ears then perked up, gaining an idea.

* * *

**((I think it's a bad sign when the fourth wall needs to be broken in this more excessive fashion… That being said, watch it Spyro, your cockiness can make you my next "bad luck" target. :T**

**Guest Review/Comment: DEEZ SHEEPS DO NAT SHEEP.**

**Answer: I barely understood that, but I laughed, thank you for the giggles. c: ))**


	3. Dining with the Master

**Chapter Three**

"There is someone I want taken care of..." Nepgear didn't move, just absorbing everything Demitri was saying. "I know it's petty of me to need someone's help, but they has caused trouble for me for the longest time… We can discuss it later." Toro stood by, digging through Pupuru's bag then pocketing some bulbs.

A sigh of relief came out of the white cat. "Thank goodness she always carries types of ingredients in there! Now I have a back-up plan in case something goes crazy." With that, he skipped back over to his date.

Demitri clapped his hands right on time as well. "My guests, would you like to join me for dinner? We can continue the dance later, I figure that you might be starving after the long travel. I would love to also hear what trials you have all been through prior to the Console Wars." Everyone agreed to it, heading for the dining room.

* * *

It was huge. Decorated in dark cloth, lit candles, multiple servants carrying food. Crash was practically drooling at the sight, but was stopped by his girlfriend, Tawna. Heihachi was the one who ended up telling Demitri about how Polygon Man rose up to lure the All-Stars to battle each other.

Then Daxter followed up with the story of how Polygon Man returned but with help during a tournament held by Noire. Likewise, the ottsel stretched most of the truth involving his own part. Some parts of the Console Wars that Demitri didn't catch were also mentioned by Nathan Drake.

"But there were more than just us. Raiden and the evil version of Cole used to be with us. The former left to stay in Lowee with a friend until further notice, Evil Cole stayed with some weird doppelgangers. Doc Nefarious is with some outside friends too. Emmett Graves also didn't want to come, because Ms. Saffron offered him tickets for a concert, Uni's boyfriend was going to be there." Pupuru said.

Donte shook his head. "I still find it ridiculous... Those who were originally against what Gamindustri stood for, now Uni is dating one of those freaks, and they're a punch of pop-stars. Even their Underling is with them on that stupid business!"

"The one attractive girl I can understand, but I don't know why the creepy one is the head-singer… But man! Those Four Felons kicked _Courtney Gears_ off the charts! Now Doctor Nefarious is going to have to rely on someone else for his 'anti-squishy' movements. But he already has outside help from that Loweean pirate!" Ratchet chuckled.

Scorpion then followed up. "He's been promoting that pirate more than his butler... Either way, Neptune, you never told us about your current project. Mr. Grimm said you were working hard." As he spoke, the spector couldn't help but feel as if something was off about Demitri as well, as if the name was familiar.

And it seemed Neptune had the same problem, as she was drifting off. "Huh? Oh yes." Purple Heart gave a bold grin. "My current project is creating a brand new continuity of my mascot! _Sonic the Hedgehog_ will have two new video games in November, along with a cartoon, and toy-line! I've even introduced a new character who is a badger, while nearly everyone is obtaining redesigns!

"Like the first cartoon based around him, it will be both a humor and adventure based animation. Episodes are currently under production. It has been over ten years since he had gotten an animated series, I figured it was time for another chance. Along with that, Nepgear and I have made updates for _Puyo Puyo! Quest_ as well with even more old and new characters, plus a new event! The fans have already gone nuts over cat-Schezo, plus…" For a while, she was blathering on about DLC and japanese terms that no one understood.

Zeus finally broke it up with a booming voice. "I had this idea during our time at the carnival, but we should have a contest perhaps! An event where we team up with a partner from our world and challenge the other All-Stars!" Everyone seemed skeptical about the idea, giving Zeus strange looks.

Of course, the only ones partly interested were Heihachi and a few. "Like a tag-team event?_ Hah!_ Kuma and I are the best team!" Toro's partly imagined what it could be like, he also participated in something like that during Street Fighter X Tekken.

"I have to admit, the concept does hold my attention. Problem is, Stahl is old and well dead, not fit to fight in the slightest." Radec wondered. "Perhaps I can see if _Kraytek_ is available, or if Noire can revive _Cobar…_ Ugh, no, the latter is kind of a loon."

Purple Heart then smirked again. "Nepgear and I always make the best team, since Compa and IF are usually busy now... Then again, Planeptune's CPU from the Ultradimension may want to meet you all." Mr. Grimm then flinched, turning to her and shaking his head.

"B-but what about her… You know…_ Change?_" Grimm stuttered.

Her eyes then widened, remembering something. "Er, well maybe the All-Stars won't anger her." She then tried to laugh it off, though it only made Dart curious about what they meant.

Nariko knew that she had to join in, even if the idea was coming from Zeus, learning more about the Heavenly Sword in combat was her top priority. Kratos knew he couldn't decline it either, it seemed that Sweet Tooth was thinking about it as well. And Pupuru only wanted in because Radec was considering it. "Say, Demitri was it? Would you possibly like to become one of the All-Stars?" Isaac asked.

"Apologies, but I must decline. I have no fit partner in the slightest, plus I didn't invite you all to gain favor of joining." He sipped the drink in his wine glass. "Regardless, I want to talk to something with the vast majority of you. Did you run into a woman a few nights ago? Green hair, goes by the name of Aensland."

Cole lifted his head up. "We did actually! Morrigan, Heihachi knew her I believe. Didn't you? She was looking for a ring, and Donte eventually returned it to her. In fact, I think Kat and I saw you along with her during the abductions." There was a pause, then Demitri sighed.

He did not lie to them however. "It's true. I was with the original Dante at the time. Mishima and I have met before, that's how I knew about you partially. You see, Morrigan is my arch-enemy in a way. Her adoptive father banished me when we got into a fight, _but now he's dead..._ And Morrigan has become one of the most powerful beings of the night, threatening everyone.

"If she is not stopped, then it could become worse. So I must ask that you help assist me in ridding of who is last of the Aensland family. If we take away the Isis Ring, along with her power, the night can be saved from her possible wrath." Nearly everyone's heart stopped.

"Spike, what is he talking about?" Helga questioned.

"Ah! I knew she was up to no good! After all, Toro, you yourself told me what a succubus like her does!" Kat exclaimed, which made Toro want to speak, but couldn't.

"Did I miss something big at some point, or…?" PaRappa mumbled, now seeing that Sunny Funny had a worried expression.

"So this guy is part of a crime-stopping force? I was wrong to judge him it seems!" Carmelita responded. Sly however, knew that there was something wrong in Demitri's words, and Cole felt the same about it.

Heihachi didn't object to anything. Scorpion, Mr. Grimm, Purple Heart, and Donte were all unsure. Neither Toro or Lammy had nothing to say, which surprised Kuro. **_"Don't listen to him!"_** The black cat mew'd. "The part about the glorious lady Morrigan being a powerful demon is true, but… You're not any better-"

Carmelita then pointed her shock pistol at Kuro. "You're on the criminal's side then?! Whoever that Aensland person is, will be thrown into the slammer along with you, feline!"

"_Wha?!_ No! I'm telling you that Demitri is trying to manipulate us! Jun, take my side in this!" The rabbit didn't respond, puzzled by the entire ordeal.

"Slow down Carmelita, Kuro is harmless." Sly reassured, trying to keep everything calm, which was followed by Nepgear slamming her fists against the table.

"Master Maximoff is only trying to protect us from what could be a very large threat! What that lady may seem could very well be a monster waiting to strike!"

"Nepgear!" Purple Heart yelled, shocking the younger sister.

"O-oh, s-sorry! I just… Uh…"

"Maybe we should just go back to the dance and such." Elena Fisher suggested, noticing that Shana, Dart's girlfriend was frightened.

"An excellent suggestion. Whether or not you want to help me stop Morrigan is up to you entirely, I won't force any of you. I thank you for just listening to my plea." There was a bit of silence, then everyone rose from the table.

* * *

Both Cliora and Bleu had arrived at the large castle. "It's best that we find a way to blend in with everyone inside, but how?" The former wondered, biting her nails. "How do we get in without looking suspicious to begin with? _Eeeeek!_ I'm going to have a breakdown!"

"Calm down. You're ze one with magic powers, create some sort of diversity. Besides, I hear the castle's owner is big with harems." Grinning, Bleu pushed open the heavy doors, seeing the butler at the sides.

He opened his eyes slowly to them. "Master Maximoff has not been expecting anymore company tonight. What is your business with him? Do you wish to join amongst his ranks? If so, then that is fine…" Cliora was tempted to prepare a magic spell on the butler, yet was stopped by Bleu.

All she had to do was giggle and agree to the butler's words. "We are most certainly here to become ones with him. Do you know where zere is a fitting room to change our attire? It would be rude to show up like this, non?" Foolishly, the servant let them in.

"You both look fine the way you are. I must apologize, that master Maximoff doesn't have any spare outfits." With that, they entered.

Bleu averted her gaze, hiding around a corner with Cliora. "We can't get noticed by ze All-Stars, despite that kind man's words."

"What are you planning then?" Cliora asked. Without much warning, Bleu took out two pistols, and awaited two well-dressed women that were passing by.

Needless to say, Cliora was utterly shocked by her methods and planning. Blending in with everyone would become an ease now. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed to notice that they were being followed.

Morrigan smirked, having an elegant outfit on as she herself used her powers to put down the butler near the door. "Just as I thought, Demitri trying to pull a classy party for everyone. He never learns, does he Lilith?"

* * *

**((On the subject of Tawna, I know that she's kind of… Uh, I guess "absent" from Crash's series, and Naughty Dog said she left him on their old site during '96, but we don't know if they were joking or not. The manga took it seriously, and in the japanese ending to Crash Bash implied that she went back to him. Either way, I didn't want to go back and make it so Crash was alone.**

**There's also foreshadowing to what the next PSASBR story may be when Gamindsutri Clash is finally done with. I wanted to make a tag-team related story for some time. Mainly to introduce Raven, Canny Tim, Zeke, Sydney Cutter, possibly Cobar and/or Kraytek… And oddly enough, one of my least favorite characters, Plutia, for shock value.**

**Why is she my least favorite? You can either look it up now, or wait while to see why…))**


	4. Battling Once More

**Chapter Four**

Since the almost heated argument, Carmelita had been keeping a sharp eye on Kuro. Sly may have been the one she chases after all the time, but the cop couldn't risk any shady activity from the black cat.

Both Sunny Funny, Kiya, and Helga were concerned. Shana was frightened, Cinder was confused along with Keira, Elena Fisher just disregarded everything. Only Prince Albert didn't seem to care, neither did Tawna.

"Honestly Grimm, I'm worried about Nepgear. She's gotten fond of Demitri so far, and I've never seen her this open to those of the opposite gender before. Most often, she turns down any dates. Plus, something is oddly suspicious yet familiar about Demitri." Purple Heart whispered.

There was an unusual presence to the reaper, and he wasn't the only one who thought so. "I can agree on that. Cole, Radec, Donte, and Scorpion seem to be unsure about him as well. The white cat has been the most fidgety however along with his sheep friend. I would ask him but…" Mr. Grimm then coughed.

Purple Heart raised a brow. "But what? It's just Toro, why is he such an issue for you? Other than the possible fact he could get white hair on your clothes." She joked.

"It's not that. You may not know this, but reapers and cats were never on the best terms." Neptune was quite surprised to hear such a wild thing from her husband. "One of my colleagues is the most bitter about it. We hate it when some types of living cheat death or have a few, _extra chances..._ Naturally, cats are known for nine lives, so of course, I also hold a grudge against the feline category."

Both were silent, before Purple Heart broke it with a fake cough. "Well, that shouldn't stop you from asking Toro about anything weird going on, and if you won't, I can do it for you!" She began walking over to Toro, but Grimm took notice to her grunting and limping a little in pain.

His eyes widened. "Why are signs showing so early? Is it because she's a goddess?… It's not due in a few more months, but…! Er, Nep! Take it easy, will you? You can't be hurting yourself by moving around so much! I'll ask the cat myself then." Running over to Purple Heart, he sat her down, then approached Toro.

"Inoue, is it?" Toro flinched, turning around to see Mr. Grimm there. "I have something to ask of you. Neptune and I are a little suspicious, it seems that you are too, with how jumpy you have been acting. Is there something you know that we don't?"

Nodding, the cat answered softly. "Don't freak out or do anything rash just yet, but... Heihachi never told the All-Stars about who Demitri really is. Kuro almost did. So, to shorten it… He's a-"

**_"There they are! The Playstation All-Stars!"_** Nathan Drake cringed along with Jak, recognizing the voice. Pupuru was surprised as well, as she knew who it was. "I've waited far too long to catch up and find the right moment! Tell me who the murderer is, right now!" Cliora shrieked, removing her disguise.

"Murderer? There's a murder case going on too?!" Carmelita questioned.

"Silence you vixen! This doesn't involve you! It involves my dear Gigadis, that damn Pupuru, and that stupid treasure hunter that ran from me the first time!" They turned to Nathan Drake, who gave a guilty look.

"Drake, did you kill someone? Because knowing you, it would be an accident for the most part." Elena suggested.

"No! I'd know if I did, and so would you. Pupul had nothing to do with it either, alright? We just met the guy who did kill off Gigadis… And possibly ate him." Drake then shrugged.

"You're full of lies!" Cliora shouted. "The sheer reason Gigadis is gone now, is because he met that puny sorceress! Everything would have been fine, he would be with me, if he didn't go off and chase her!"

"Cliora, I really don't understand, I really didn't want Gigadis. It's his own fault that he drove himself to such a dark path and was just using every bride he desired for-"

"Plus, _Pupul is more in love with Radec at this point_, so you could've easily have that Gigadork all to yourself." Sweet Tooth chuckled, before getting punched in the head by the colonel.

Bleu was writing down everything spoken by the large group. She didn't take any notice to Gex, who saw her. "Aw geez! Paparazzi lady is here too?!" PaRappa groaned, while the lizard smirked.

"Well, I didn't think you were still alive at all. Everyone thought that your loss of faith made you fade away entirely, but mine kept you in place…

**_"… Blue Heart."_** She dropped her pen. All eyes were on Bleu, who was trembling, especially upon seeing Purple Heart close by. "_CPU of the nation known as Deeyo._ Is it me you want? Or something else?"

She gritted her teeth a little. "_Non! Non!_ Révéler mon identité à cette foule ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous?! J'ai coopéré avec Cliora juste pour obtenir un article décent sur Lastation, alors je vais passer aux autres nations! Lentement, je peux redevenir une déesse quand la foi vient de mes papiers!"

"As always, Bleu's french is broken with a fake accent. She hasn't changed a bit." Purple Heart shook her head. "If I was in better condition, I'd fight you off really-"

"_Ugh!_ All of you shut up! I'm here to just have the name of Gigadis' murderer given to me! I don't care about who or what Bleu is, since she's been helping me out here! I'll beat it out of you by force if I have to!" Upon that, Kratos and Nariko withdrew their blades. Scorpion got into a fighting stance as well.

Before she could do anything, a blast of energy hit Cliora.**_ "Soul fist!"_** The woman fell over, stepped on by the savior.

Morrigan smiled at the All-Stars. "You all missed me, didn't you? I knew that trouble was coming from both directions, and I couldn't stand to see the ones who helped get my ring back be in possible danger." Demitri instantly glared at her.

"Foul succubus… You dare make your way into this castle? What for?"

"Because, you're trying to manipulate them. It won't work on Mishima, I know, but you're just trying to turn them all against me, right?"

"I told you!" Kuro mew'd.

Nepgear then stepped forward, transforming into Purple Sister. "Stay away from master Maximoff, you monster! Or feel the light of the stars from my gun-blade!" Morrigan only let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Wha? Nepgear? What's gotten into you?!" Purple Heart wondered.

"Of course, she's under Demitri's control. After all… _He's a vampire~_" There was a collection of gasps in the room.

"Dammit, I knew stuff like this would happen!" Donte cussed, taking out his weapons. Radec did the same, which lead to Carmelita becoming very conflicted.

"If only I know he was familiar sooner… Mishima! Why didn't you say anything?!" Scorpion growled.

"Well, I thought it would be funnier if you all found out on your own." Heihachi responded, with a smug expression.

"Maybe I should have mentioned this too, but all of the people in this castle… Their blood is poisoned by him, so they are vampires that work for him as well." Morrigan then spread her wings. "The manipulated one has become hostile and protective, I'll take care of her for you."

Only now the All-Stars saw, they were surrounded by vampires that were ready to protect their master. "Does anyone have any silver by chance?" Dart grumbled. Sweet Tooth, Nariko, Mr. Grimm, and Scorpion instantly withdrew what they had. Sir Daniel instantly began digging around his equipment.

Just as Pupuru was about to pull out her sword, Radec stopped her. "Best if you stay back, child."

"Seriously?! Why?!"

"Because… Er…" Radec couldn't find a proper answer. "You're highly vulnerable. Stay with that woman you know for now, I won't tolerate you disobeying my orders."

Kuu gave him a hateful stare, which Pupul agreed with. "Orders? Highly vulnerable? You know Mael, you're really bad at hiding things! You've told me things and done stuff before, then deny it afterwards! What are you so afraid of besides your pride?!" Mael turned to her, surprised to hear Pupuru snap back. "If you just are worried about me getting hurt, word it better or show that you care…"

Toro then remembered, he was holding onto that bulb from Pupul's bag in case of emergencies. "I hope this works…! _Nya!_" Tossing it to the large horde of vampires, they screeched and drew back, turning into bats out of fear.

Most were rather shocked to see him do something so quickly. "You made them bolt outta without breaking a sweat Toro! I expected a huge fight to break out… What did you even toss at them?" Daxter wondered.

"_Garlic!_ One of the most effective weaknesses... With that out of the way, let's help Morrigan and save Nepnep's sister!"

Aware of the back-up escaping, the controlled Purple Sister became more hostile towards Morrigan. "Get lost in my _Mirage Dance!_ One-hit kill!" The succubus blocked off the attack with her own wings, like it was shield.

"Should we really help her? I'm still not sure who's the bad-guy or-"

"Knock it off already Carmelita! Let's just focus on getting Purple Heart's sister back! Besides, Sly said she helped you before!" Ratchet took out his omniwrench, tossing it at Purple Sister.

PaRappa was slightly hesitant with fighting her, but he believed in himself. Unfortunately, even with his multiple punching combos, something wasn't kicking in. "Where's the AP?! We're usually supposed to get supers from doing this sort of stuff! I mean, this place is multi-platform, right?"

Using her 'Shadow Blade' move, Morrigan turned to the dog. "It's most likely because of the aura that is surrounding Demitri's castle. It's blocking off certain types of powers that can be used. It may only be limiting your types of attacks however, which means that someone else like me could use a more special move- _Agh!_" She was knocked over by Purple Sister's M.P.B.L, a huge laser than shot the succubi down.

"With unholy things coating this place… There must be a way to remove such a curse!" Zeus grunted while assisting Morrigan with lightning powers. Dart glanced at Shana, who was still afraid.

Such darkness could only be eliminated by one mean. Its pure opposite. "Shana, I know this may be asking a bit much, and I don't know if it will work but…" Understand what Dart meant, she began transforming in front of everyone.

Armor covered her body, coming in a bright silver. Shana, now the White Silver Dragoon, held a bow in her hand. "I will give it everything I got!" She aimed at Nepgear to leave her dazed firstly, then looked up at the ceiling. Right above everyone was a perfect opening. Glass windows for a roof, most likely to showcase whatever outdoor beauty there was.

Firing once more at the skies, there was a sound of glass shattering as the dark aura began to vanish. "Perfect! Now we can help Morrigan for real this time!" Cole then began using his electric abilities on Nepgear. Kuro helped in dragging the weary Morrigan to the side along with Cliora.

**_"Celestial Severance!"_** Nepgear activated her EXE special, slashing at multiple All-Stars and then firing another laser at them with the gun-blade. Just in time, PaRappa snagged the goddess with his microphone then smacked Ge-Ge with a skateboard.

Spike joined him by using his stun clubs. The quick AP gain allowed the boy to grind up combos while Big Daddy tried to lower Purple Sister's guard with a hefty blow. _"Funky!"_ PaRappa did a 'Romantic Karate' kick on her.

"How about I put some extra help into it for you kids?" Nathan Drake began shooting his AK-47, then tossed a bomb at Ge-Ge. "Look out!" PaRappa, Spike, and Big Daddy moved out of the way. Even though the explosion was small, it could potentially hit them by accident.

Purple Sister saw Isaac Clarke aiming at her along with Colonel Radec, then raised her gun-blade for another M.P.B.L. "_Multiple Beam Launcher, overdrive!_ Fire at full-power!" But the engineer raised his hand, deflecting the beam with his telekinesis. "Wha?! No! _Gah!_" She cried, not used to having attacks outright countered.

"Geez, she's got pretty high stamina. Keeps healing herself and using those crazy moves-_ Oomph!_" Abe was pummeled by her 'Gear Knuckle' finisher. Spike then used his Level Two, stunning Purple Sister and doing damage.

Then, a chuckle came out of Bleu. "Her guard is lowered enough, you All-Stars are far too weak for a CPU, non?" Placing down her camera, a bright light surrounded the woman.

Brown hair turned into a bright red, topped with blue armor pieces covering her body, horn-like structure-parts on the head, holding yellow and black revolvers that were once pistols. "Let me be ze one to put this to a stop... **_Les Fusillades Douzaine!_**"

Revolvers clicked, both guns firing at least six times at Purple Sister. Blue Heart smirked. _"La fin, pour vous…"_ Putting the guns away and turning around, the manipulated Nepgear changed back to her human form.

"M…Master Maximoff… My master, I obey only… I'm sorry…"

* * *

**((I haven't written proper PSASBR-related fight scenes in a while, so. Uhm… I'm trying to get back into that.**

**Bleu's true identity and form is revealed! But what will that mean for everyone else?…**

**Also yes, Mr. Grimm was referencing Conker's Bad Fur Day.))**


	5. Trouble Man

**Chapter Five**

It was Bleu who delivered a swift kick to Ge-Ge's head once she was restored to normal. "_Owch!_ What… Oh gosh! W-what's been going on?! W-why is everyone surrounding me?" Spyro was first to roll his eyes at her, while Nikki helped the Purple Sister up.

"Demitri was using you with vampiric mind-control. He basically made you into a bodyguard to rid of Morrigan or anyone who came near him. But since he can fight for himself, I dunno why really needed you." Kuro mew'd.

Jun looked around, noticing that Toro was missing. "Huh?! Where'd Inoue go?"

"Morrigan is gone too. M-maybe he wanted to help her…" Lammy was unsure about herself, but then gained confidence. "Anything is in the guitar!… I'm going to help too!"

Upon hearing that, Jun stamped her foot. "_No way!_ You've been taking up my space, sheep! I'm gonna be the one that helps Inoue!" With that, she hopped towards the halls. Both Kuro and Lammy followed, worried about what the outcome may be.

Nepgear was trembling in her boots from what she had most likely done. "I… Attacked you?! I-is Neptune alright?! Please don't tell me she's hurt! _Or her baby!_ Or anyone else for that matter! This is all my fault! If I haven't-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Did you say_ 'baby'?!_ As in… There's going to be _another_ Neptune running around?!" Heihachi asked, cringing at the thought.

"I'm more worried about the fact there might be yet another death bringer... But I have to agree with Heihachi for once! When did this happen?! When were you gonna tell us?! Do you know how much danger you were putting yourself in?!… Show of hands, how many of you even knew about this?" Donte shouted, as if scolding the CPU.

Sweet Tooth and Fat Princess raised their hands. Scorpion slowly did so, feeling ashamed of not thinking ahead of time. "Minion, Doc Nefarious, and Black know too for the record. So did Calypso. Hell, I figured everyone involved in the Console Wars did." Needles replied.

There was a long pause, with only Sir Daniel mumbling quietly. "Chances are that Zarok knew also… Along with Gigadis. Maybe even some of those Four Felon characters." He was then interrupted by the very loud laughter of Bleu.

"Ah, mon dieu! As if this couldn't become more juicy… You have given me oh-so-much perfect things to write in my article! It shall be titled around how myself, saved a CPU from being a vampire's slave! And how ze rest of you, nearly endangered one's child!_ Ohohoho!~_"

Kratos glared at her, wanting to withdraw his blades and attack. Gex however, looked at her in pity. "It's a shame really that you want to do this, Blue Heart. I looked up to you for the longest time. Why is it you want to throw dirt on Noire's reputation suddenly?" Bleu then pointed her pistols at the All-Stars.

Smugly, she fired. "That… Is a story for another day! All I can say is how I've been doing research on you all for a long time now… _**Au revoir!**_" A puff of smoke came out of the gun. Big Daddy could still see along with Isaac Clarke and Radec, but they all lost sight of the fast CPU.

"B-but how…!" Ratchet coughed. "Didn't you say she was gone, Gex?!"

"I thought so as well. Chances are, my little bit of faith along with a few other small characters still around, are what keeps Bleu up as a CPU. Only her nation died it seems." Gex calmly stated while Nikki attempted to create a small barrier.

* * *

Toro rushed towards the balcony, knowing it might be the only other place Demitri was at. The vampire loomed over the defeated succubi. "Hm? Oh, it's you. You're far too late I'm afraid. That girl I manipulated was indeed enough to weaken Morrigan. As you can see, it made my fight with her a bit more fair for me." He pulled the ring off of her finger, then slid it on.

"Honestly, you are far too free-spirited to hold the place as Makai's ruler, Aensland. Even with that other half within you… It should have been me. I am the namesake of the Vampire series! Why are suddenly you the main character? **_I, Demitri Maximoff,_ _descendent of Count Vlad 'Dracula' Tepes, Lord of the Vampires,_** is the one truly worthy of ruler and protagonist-"

"Why does every vampire always say, _'Descendent of Dracula'_? Does it make them look more intimidating or something?" Jun interrupted, running in.

"Heh… Heheh… She's right you know. If you're really related to him, then I must be related to _Morgan le Fay_." Morrigan stammered, trying to get up. Kuro instantly rushed to her side. "What was your plot? Get all of them to weaken me?" Demitri grabbed the succubus by the throat, showing the veins.

Slowly, he smiled. "No. I needed to find the one exactly… Easy to manipulate, powerful… That girl was enough. So now, Aensland, all of your power… _Will belong to me!_" Bearing his fangs, Demitri was ready to sink the sharp teeth into Morrigan's flesh.

Neither Kuro or Toro allowed it. Both of them instantly delivered a kick to Demitri's sides, allowing him to let go of Morrigan. He retaliated with punching the two cats, Jun responded with stamping her feet in fury while Lammy was attending Morrigan.

Jun repeatedly stomped on Demitri as if she were a kangaroo, but the vampire tossed her off. "I need to remember… The guitar! Right! Leave it to Lammy!" Ridding over any hesitance, Lammy pulled out a guitar, thankful that it was brought along for once. "Say, Mr. Maximoff? You're a vampire right? Does that mean… You can turn into a bat?"

He was ready to just destroy Toro and his friends, yet turned around to answer. "Hm? Do you doubt me? I am powerful regardless of my form." Demitri then easily transformed with a cloud of mist, a large bat was keeping itself in the air.

Lammy harshly strung her guitar. The vampire bat was flipped around from the loud noise, then fell onto the floor. Transforming back, Demitri tried to get up. _"Why you…!"_ Jun then stamped on him again, taking the Isis Ring off his finger.

She tossed it to Morrigan, who weakly put it back onto her own hand. "Haha… Now this is what I would call a more fair fight." Slowly, the succubus got up. "Dear children, you should leave. I'll do all I can to hold Demitri back since I'm the one he wants. You and your friends should all get out of here, before his servants return." Toro nodded, then gestured towards the exit.

Even though Jun and Lammy instantly followed, Kuro was notably worried about Morrigan as he turned away. "It's Morrigan though. She will be fine! I'm sure of it…" Demitri snarled, unhappy that his victory was turned around by some small animals.

But Morrigan didn't attack him. She just placed her heel on his neck, then grinned. "You fat-faced fool… It's really petty of you to use those Playstation All-Stars to get me. But then, you were not one to care for the danger of mortals or other immortals. Why is it that you're always out to get rid of me for what my father did?

"All you would have left is Makai. The reason I don't kill you… Is nearly the same, wouldn't it be boring without someone who evens so perfectly in terms of charm and power?" She then paused though, removing her foot then kneeling down. "For a blood-sucker, _I'd almost say I could have feelings for you._ You're as seductively perfect as I am… We could easily unite into one force for Makai. But then once again, we wouldn't have fun fighting each other."

No responses came out of Demitri. He expected that Morrigan wouldn't have the heart to finish him off. It was always like that as she said. The vampire got into fights with the succubus over who takes Makai's throne.

Had the latter win, then he was always off the hook. It didn't seem to apply with the few times that Demitri was victorious over Morrigan, but she managed to slip away somehow. "Yes, I think… That if I wasn't a succubus, and maybe one who could fall in love with a person, _it would be you._ But due to so many reasons outside of the ones I spoke of, it can never be. Perhaps in another life where we are not creatures of dusk…" Spreading her wings, the succubi flew into the moonlight.

Curling up his fist, Demitri raised it. "Aensland… _Aensland! _Eventually… You shall be in my clutches again! That is an inescapable fate! _Curse you, Aensland!_" At the same time though, he gave a smile, knowing that it would indeed be too fun to have the games of 'cat and mouse' end...

* * *

Just about everyone escaped the castle. "Demitri Maximoff… One of the most powerful vampires in existence. Having little to no weaknesses unlike his own servants." Toro softly mew'd, as they all watched the intimidating place be covered in a dark aura once again. "I never thought I would meet him, much less in his abode… Despite the battle, it was an honor I suppose."

A bat-like figure could be seen flying overhead. Easily, they identified it as Morrigan. "_Whew!_ She's alright thanks to me- Uh, I mean, us Inoue." Kuro stated while nodding. Jun was looking to the side, as if she had something to say.

"Lammy, was it? Look… Sorry for giving you a hard time. You really helped us. I'm just…" Jun shifted her foot.

"H-hey! Don't apologize, I honestly don't think you've ever bothered me to begin with, why are you sorry?"

PaRappa then remembered, nearly everyone had brought a date when they came here, and was now worried about Sunny Funny possibly being freaked out like Shana was. "I didn't think something like this would happen! If I had known, I wouldn't have endangered you-"

"You shouldn't be sorry either PaRappa! It may have been scary but… I've never seen you fight off something so life-threatening before!" Sunny Funny replied with a smile. Helga agreed, impressed at how Spike was able to handle a goddess like Purple Sister.

"Look, we can all discuss what happened when we get back to Lastation's basilicom. We also have to worry about that Bleu person, she wants to make us all look bad! Also, one of us needs to take Cliora back to her home." Nathan pointed out.

If there was something anyone could agree on, it would be that... Plus, Neptune seemed to be in pain, needing to go back to Planeptune.

* * *

Mr. Grimm and Nepgear returned, leaving Neptune with Compa for now. "W-what are we going to tell Histoire? She's going to find out by reading the papers clearly! We all put my sister in danger because of Demitri…" Ge-Ge stammered.

Letting out a sigh, he slumped against the wall. "Her labor might be sooner than I thought regardless. Perhaps it's because she's a goddess, or… Something bad might be happening, since I am a dark-collector. I can only have hope though for now." That only made Nepgear turn even more paranoid however.

Histoire entered the halls where they stood. "You don't have to tell me anything, Neptune gave me all the details. We were all only so lucky that Noire's All-Stars were around to help... I don't think Neptune should hang out with them again anytime soon. She didn't get hurt, but still, we cannot risk these things anymore!"

A familiar character was distracting Mr. Grimm however. "Why is _Minion_ here?" He pointed to the large and well-known demon passing by, which forced Histoire to change the subject.

"W-well! I, uh, needed extra help w-while you guys were gone! There was, uh… Some packages! I'm too small to carry those you can imagine! A-and he was looking for you! I don't have any reasons to keep such a foul-mouthed devil in a rather holy place!"

It seemed that Minion heard the conversation as well. "O-oh! Right! _Dammit Grimm!_ Where the hell have you been?! Mr. Ash chewed me out because your boss was mad at him! That's… Totally why I'm here!" Of course, neither Grimm or Nepgear seemed to believe that entirely…

* * *

"Look at this filth! She really did write such an article on us!" Sweet Tooth tossed the paper over to Heihachi, so he could read the headlines.

"Hmph… _'Enigmatic Blue Heart saves a CPU from Vampirism', 'Sony Smash Bros. Endanger Pregnant CPU'…_"

"Ugh, seriously?! Did she not get our names right just to humiliate us more?!" Daxter groaned.

"Shut up weasel! I'm not done reading! _'Death of a Prince Caused by Console Wars', 'A Leader's Connection with a Girl'…_" Then, Heihachi grinned a the last one. "Hey Radec! Come look at this!" Entering the room, the colonel had the newspaper handed to him.

He just stared at it for a few seconds… Before tearing out the section then torching it. "That Bleu scum will regret the day she has ever lived! Dammit, Zeus' plan of a tag-team sounds like a good plan right about now! First to kill that waste of flesh deserves an award!" Radec then ran out, supposedly to tell Zeus about the idea.

"Eh, his luck is still better than it usually is. And on the plus side, we aren't the only ones who were attacked by her." Ratchet then read the next lines. "Let's see… _'Smash Bros. releases female Marth copy and Rayman Trophy', 'Smash Bros. 4 is possibly Fan-Service', 'Lowee's CPU accused of holding a Strange Character'_… Yet nothing on Microsoft, which is expected I guess."

It was surprise that a familiar succubus was peeking her head into the basilicom's window. "Am I bothering you by chance right now?" They all directed their attention to Morrigan. "Pardon me boys, but I was thinking ever since those two cats and their friends helped me… I think, that I should become one of you All-Stars~" Daxter seemed instantly excited about the idea, Sweet Tooth and Ratchet however were uncertain.

"Well, I'm not sure. Heihachi is here, so is Scorpion. Won't that be too many fighting game characters? And multi-platform for that matter? Plus, like Gex did, you need to find a rival." The lombax stated, Morrigan only chuckled.

She came inside, holding a boy by his antennae-like hair. "Let me go, succubus!" He roared, and was then plopped onto the floor.

"Already ahead of you. I'd like you all to meet Laharl. What do you say now?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**((And that's the end of this part! I'm gonna get to the tag-team story sometime this week most likely. It may also be my last PSASBR story for a long while...**

**Other ideas I've had after the tag-team story, is where some of the All-Stars travel to the past and meet their rivals who seem to look/act a bit differently.**

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this second summer story!… Minion, what are you doing in Planeptune? Go back to Mr. Ash and the others in the underworld. :T**

**Also should mention, the "Demitri related to Dracula" and "Morrigan related to Morgan" thing was a reference to the hilariously bad Darkstalkers cartoon. I would recommend watching it, mainly any episode with Anakaris or Lord Raptor. :P ))**


End file.
